Laura Twist
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: What would happen if the famous orphan had a sister. My first story so pls read and review thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew as a petite woman stumbles across the hills as the rain came pouring down on her. Her wet hand pulled hard on the bell hung on the large Iron Gate. A large woman stumbled across the cobbled stone courtyard and with ease dragged the woman in labour indoors.

Pain ran through Agnes' body as she went through the long hours having her

child. At 12 o'clock a baby boy was born and named Oliver Twist. Agnes sighed as she took the only glimpse she would get of her child before her heart starting beating rapidly again as it did when Oliver was born and soon she had her second child a girl named Laura.


	2. Chapter 2

The two siblings grew up together and found small tunnels of light in the grey and bleak workhouse, but this was all going to change.

As Laura looked up and the crumbling wooden door that would soon open and let all the orphans march to get the same old gruel, how she hated gruel although she had eaten it her whole life she still hated it.

2 hours earlier.

"well someone has got to do it!"

"I did it last time and got locked up for months!"

It was four o'clock two hours before the weekly breakfast. Laura new they were arguing about the fatal task of asking for more. She listened in to the children walking up and down the wooden beds wondering who it should be.

"Get Oliver to do it!"

Laura gasped silently.

"Yes is he asleep now?"

"Yes!"

"Good you know the drill everybody!"

Laura felt small tears fall down her face as she imagined the horrid fate in store for her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

As the urchins ate like clockwise Laura knew she had to stop her brother if not do the task with him.

Before she had finished her horrid meal Oliver was already standing in front of the beadle.

"Please sir I want some more."

"What."

Laura stood on the bench and shouted;

"No I want some more!"

"Catch them!"

As soon as that the twins were grabbed roughly and thrown into a cellar before being sold like a piece of meat.

"I'm sorry." Said Oliver, as he embraced Laura.

He thought about the terrors that awaited them.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura stared around the dark, bleak and damp cellar she and Oliver were trapped in.

Suddenly a beam of light broke into the room and a dirty, greasy haired assistant threw a calico bag at them and grunted:

"Follow me now!"

The siblings were lead down a long corridor containing portraits of former owners of the workhouse.

They stopped at a large oak door engraved with leaves, the workhouse assistant knocked hard on the door. Without permission he pushed opened the door and shoved the pair inside.

The room was decorated finely with large armchairs and a large burning fire.

Mr Bumble sat spread in his arm chair and was quickly demolishing a greasy chicken leg.

"Well if it is not the greedy twins!"

Laura looked bitterly at the cruel man.

"Now you two come with me."

They were lead down a dirty street but the twins stared in awe at the shops and the people since this was the only time they had seen the outside world.

They all walked down the street until they reached a dull looking shop called the undertaker and were lead inside.


	5. Chapter 5

The siblings looked around the shop and then at the owners.

The showery family was a family of three. Mr Sowerby was a tall skinny man dressed in a well worn black suit. Mrs Sowerby was also very skinny with raven black hair pulled back into a tight bun. She wore a long crimson velvet dress. There daughter charlotte was surprisingly plump and curvy and wore a sluttish red dress.

The shop was all black and coffins were dotted on props and a golden counter was situated in the middle of the shop floor.

The two were sold just like that for 5 pounds.

Mrs Sowerby was very clear on her instructions to the pair.

"Work hard, no talking, respect your elders or else you horrid urchins!"

After her words had stung her employees she led them into a plain box room and threw black uniforms and calico aprons at them.

Soon after this the pair was brought to mind the shop.

Laura swept the floor whilst Oliver wiped the counter.

A few minutes later they heard a kicking at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Open the door!"

Bang.

"Open the door now!"

Bang.

"Open up!"

Oliver ran and opened the door and stared at the person stood in front of him.

Framed in the doorway was Noah Claypole, Mr Sowerbys apprentice. He was a greasy eighteen year old boy. He wore dirty trousers and a silk shirt with a velvet waistcoat.

"Right you two! I am your boss Noah Claypole so you do what I say got it brats? How old are ye?"

"Fourteen, were twins sir." Said Laura.

"Well, well, well wouldn't you look at that two spawns of the devil."

"What did you say?" grunted Oliver.

"Well what I meant was your mother was a right bad un and I have no doubt what so ever that you will follow in your mothers sluttish footsteps."

Laura stepped forward and Oliver stopped her as quick as he could knowing her intentions were out of place despite the horrid words coming out of the ugly creature stood in front of the them.

"Wow feisty just like your mother!"

"Leave our mother out of this, she's dead." said Laura.

"What did she die of embarrassment of being your mother!"

Oliver couldn't stand it any longer.


	7. Chapter 8

The siblings ran over the lush green countryside until they reached London.

It was early morning and the city was bustling wit street sellers. The pair eyed up the luscious fruit, freshly baked bread and all the other wonders that was in the city.

In the end the pair decided to sit down they sat together on a step, Laura placed her head on Oliver's shoulder.

A character walked into the market place, he was dressed in tatty gentlemen clothes that were obviously worn down.

The character eyed the pair up and down.

Oliver was aware of this and put a protective arm around his sister.

The character began staring at them both and Oliver stared back.

"What you staring at have you never seen a gentleman?"

Oliver got up but kept his arm around his sister.

"No."

"Well what brings you and this lovely lady to London?"

"We ran away from a bad employment and came here even though we have no plan on what we will do, I'm Oliver and this is and this is my twin sister Laura."

"Please to meet you I am Jack Dawkings, also known as the artful Dodger and I know a place you can stay for nothing at all, come on!"

Surprisingly confident the pair followed there new friend down dirty alleyways to and old factory building where Dodger began to shout:

"Fagin!"


	8. Chapter 7

As quick as flash Oliver punched the smug faced Noah in the face whilst Laura stood in awe of her brother whilst Oliver continued pummelling Noah whilst Noah screamed like a siren.

"This new boys gone mad he will murder, he will, help, help!" yelled Noah.

Suddenly Charlotte came in and with her plump arms grabbed Oliver whilst her mother opened a shiny black coffin and shoved Oliver inside. Noah had soon since got up and grabbed a silent Charlotte and dug his large hands into her dainty white arms.

"Charlotte get the beadle!" screeched Mrs Sowerby.

Mr Bumble was surprisingly quick with Charlotte in tow.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well this creature here and her brother have been causing trouble, that boy in there tried to kill me!" explained Noah.

"Where did you say the boy was?" asked Bumble.

Noah pointed to the coffin but kept a firm grasp on Laura.

Mr Bumble pulled Oliver out of the coffin and prodded him.

"Now you're a good boy aren't you!" said the beadle.

"He called our mother names!" Screamed Oliver, whilst pointing at Noah.

"So what she deserved everything our dear Noah said!" explained Mrs Sowerby.

"No she did not you're an evil liar!" shouted Oliver.

At this point Mrs Sowerby fainted into a coffin, Charlotte, Noah and the beadle attended to her whilst Oliver grabbed a shocked Laura and pulled her through the door and the pair sprinted into the street.


	9. Chapter 9

Dodger lead Oliver and Laura into a wooden room filled with boys dressed like Dodger.

The room itself was filled with straw beds and a large fire was situated in the middle of the room.

Stood by the fire was a scrawny old man dressed in a dark green velvet coat.

He greeted the pair graciously and told them all about the art of pick pocketing, the assigned them each a bed and sang a slow lullaby to all the boys.

Oliver lay in a makeshift bed and felt proud of himself he had found him and his sister a job, food, accommodation and job.

As he stared into the rafters of the building he wondered what would his first job bring he was looking forward to tomorrow the day him and Laura will start there new life as picpockets.


	10. Chapter 10

The day was bright and Oliver, Laura and Dodger were walking into the streets of London.

Dodger was entrancing Laura by telling her the tales of his life on London.

Despite only just meeting him Laura was in madly love with this gorgeous, cockeye boy.

As soon as Dodger had picked a suspect he told Oliver to sneak his wallet for his back pocket just like Fagin had showed him and Laura to do yesterday.

Oliver stepped toward the gentleman dressed in a high quality suit and as he sneaked up on the man he admired his attire.

Just as Oliver was reaching has hand into his pocket a street seller screamed:

"Thief!"

The old man turned round and Oliver ran as fast as he could down an alleyway and he continued running and built up a huge crowd including a policeman.

Suddenly Oliver was stopped by a pauper's wrist that busted his lip and knocked him unconscious onto the dirt floor.

Meanwhile Laura was screaming for Oliver whilst Dodger dragged her back to Fagin's den.

When they arrived Dodger was comforting Laura, who was in floods of tears.

"What happened?" asked Fagin.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oliver got caught I tried to follow hi but I couldn't, he was taken of on in a coach of the rich man that caught him!" explained Dodger.

Laura wept softly into Dodgers soft shirt, she thought of what would be happening to her brother, where was he? Who was he with? And would she ever see him again?

Meanwhile Oliver woke in a soft linen bed.

The room itself was a pale cream colour and there was a huge balcony and as Oliver stepped out he could see all the street sellers calling and pulling carts around the street.

Despite his happiness Oliver knew something was missing, yet he had been concussed and couldn't remember much at all.

A knock at the door startled Oliver and he ran to his bed and pretended to be asleep. The maid came and shook the boy and told him gently that the doctor was here to see him.

The doctor was a very outgoing man and checked upon Oliver fever but he seemed to make an impact on Oliver at all.

Another person in the room was Mr Brownlow the man who Oliver unsuccessfully robbed. He was a kind looking gentlemen who looked about sixty. After the doctor left Oliver was allowed to get up and he walked over to the balcony and stared out wondering what was out there that was missing from him.


	12. Chapter 12

Laura was sat in a Smokey atmosphere it was the London pub.

It was filled with people drinking, singing and dancing. Attracting a huge crowd was Nancy, a graduate of Fagin's academy. She wore a tattered red dress and was craving the attraction of her lover Bill Sykes.

Bill however was not kind and witty like Nancy; he was an evil and violent man and a expert robber.

Laura sat at a table next to Dodger, who had refused to leave her side. Nancy noticed the girl and sat opposite her next to Fagin.

"Dodger who is this then?" asked Nancy.

"Laura Twist." replied Fagin.

Nancy looked at the girl she saw a beautiful porcelain face framed by her silky golden curls, she saw the red rings around her arm and the tears in her eyes. She took the girls hand.

"I'm Nancy, what is the matter love?"

Laura felt at ease telling Nancy her situation, but by the end of her tale tears were streaming down her face she was lost without Oliver.

"I'm sorry we will get him back." Nancy whispered.

"We have to get him back before he tells on us!" shouted Fagin.

Bill Sykes now attracted to the conversation walked over to the table they were all sat at.

"Tells who what?"


	13. Chapter 13

Laura looked up at Bill Sykes he was a tough man who nobody wanted to mess with. She felt Dodgers grip on her tighten as he protected her.

"We lost a new one on the job today." grunted Fagin.

Bill banged his clenched fist on the table causing Laura to squeal.

"Well then we have to get him back then who is going to go?"

Dodger looked at Fagin.

"Dodger will go he will take the girl as well so the boy will trust us." suggested Fagin.

"Yes Dodger will go wont you!"

Dodger knew he couldn't disobey Bill, but also did not want to bring Oliver back to the wrath of Bill.

Nancy saw Dodgers face.

"No Bill he won't!"

Bill took a large punch at Nancy.

"He will."

Laura looked on at the terrors before her.

Dodger held her close for the rest of the evening, tomorrow she would have her brother back.

Hopefully…


	14. Chapter 14

"Laura!" Oliver screamed.

"That was your sister?" asked Mr Brownlow.

Oliver told Mr Brownlow his and Laura's real story. He was so worried about his sister he knew there life would be better here with Mr Brownlow.

Meanwhile Mr Brownlow remembered how his daughter had the same story as Oliver's mother. She had runaway because she was pregnant yet not married; he would have been happy with his daughter but would not have shamed her. He had found out as soon as the twins were Brownlow it was one of her last words but despite the workhouse would not let him adopt the pair. Yet he could not be sure the twins here now where his grandchildren since he never knew his grandchildren's names.

"We need to get her back!" Oliver cried.

"Yes but first we need to go to the doctor."

"Why?"

"Oliver I might be your Grandfather."

Bill was pulling Laura down an alleyway and was shouting:

"What did you that for you stupid girl." Shouted Bill as he pushed her through the door as her head hit the wooden floor and Dodger rushed forward and kneeled down next to her. Bill raised his club to hit her hard but Nancy threw herself at him.

"Leave her alone Bill!" screamed Nancy.

Bill threw her against the wall and went to hit Laura but Dodger had already lifted her up and taken her into his room. He laid her on his bed and brushed the soft golden curls out of her face. She was beautiful, he needed to protect her and give her a better life.

Bill shouted loudly;

"We should have got him back he could have told them everything the bow street runners could be here any minute he could have told them everything!"

Meanwhile Oliver and Mr Brownlow sat in the waiting room; there lives could change any minute.

Oliver would have a family, food and riches and would live one of nicest lives in England but all that would mean nothing without Laura.

Where as Mr Brownlow would have a second chance of raising children.

"Excuse me Mr Brownlow, could you step in here please."

Oliver and Mr Brownlow walked into the doctor's office.

"The test was positive."


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver and Mr Brownlow ran to the police office and explained there situation.

Lurking outside the police station was Bill Sykes he heard Oliver squeal about all of them, Fagin, Dodger and himself!

He had to stop himself running in there but he knew he couldn't.

"Fine we raid this Fagin's place tonight, we have been looking for these lot for ages, don't worry lad we will get your sister back."

Bill had a plan he ran back to Fagin's he shouted at all of them:

"He told the police! Grab everything and get out of here they are coming tonight!"

There was a huge commotion in the den but through all of this Bill grabbed an thin piece of rope and entered Dodger's room.

Dodger was asleep on a chair and his head was leaned up against the wall and was murmuring softly. Laura was still asleep on the bed; Bill pulled her up roughly by the arm and began to tie her wrists together.

Laura realised it was him and screamed.

Dodger woke with a start and tried to pull Bill off Laura, only to be hit to the ground with Bills fist Laura went to scream but felt Bill's had clasp her mouth shut.

Bill tied Laura's wrists tighter, put a small note on the chair and then pulled her out of the back door and headed toward LondonBridge.

Nancy wondered where Bill was and ran into Fagin's den.

"He went into Dodgers room." said Fagin.

Nancy ran in to find Dodger standing up slowly and panicking.

"Where did he go?"

"He went towards LondonBridge, he took Laura."

"I will stop him don't worry."

"Wait! I'm coming with you Nancy!"

Meanwhile Oliver, Mr Brownlow and a group of policemen entered Fagin's den to fond no occupants and no treasures.

But one of the police went into Dodger's room and found the note that read;

_I have Laura meet me at LondonBridge_

_Let me go and I won't harm her_

_But if I get caught she is done for._

Oliver looked panicked as he thought of his sister in the clutches of this evil man and rushed out of the door followed by Mr Brownlow and the police.


	16. Chapter 16

On the bridge Bill was holding on to Laura's mouth and the pair waited in silence.

Tears were slowly running down Laura's face.

Two shadows appeared in the darkness and Bill tightened his grip on Laura.

Nancy and Dodger appeared from the darkness.

Nancy stepped forward and said:

"Let her go for pity's sake!"

Without another word Bill smashed his club against Nancy's head with a huge amount of strength, he looked down at his hands and realised what he had done and then quickly pushed Dodger of the Bridge down onto the street below then grabbed Laura and ran to a spot further down the bridge.

Meanwhile Oliver and company ran onto the bride and as quick as that a policeman aimed a shot at Bill and killed him instantly.

Oliver embraced his sister harder than he ever had before and walked her over to Mr Brownlow.

"Laura this is our Grandfather."

**Thank you for reading and a sequel to this story will be posted on 2 weeks I am quite busy staring in the musical as Oliver so sorry about that but please comment and review, thank you!**


End file.
